Help Guide
On this page you can find templates for different kind of pages. Read the description for the page you want to create and then copy the code bellow the description. You can also copy the code from an already existing page if you want to create a similar one. When you have created a page you should also add categories to it. You can find the categories for each article below and a list of suggested categories here. Artists To create a page for an artist who participated or will participate in the contest, you should firstly write something about the artist. You can either copy it from any site (like Wikipedia) or write it yourself. You shouldn't write or copy long texts. If you're copying texts from wikipedia you can add a link to the page. You have also to put a succession box to show artist's participation in the contest. You can also write a short text including information about artist's participation. You can see an example of an artist's page below. | origin = Zgorzelec, Poland | genre = Pop | occupation = Singer-songwriter | years_active = 2009-present | label = Universal Music Poland | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = | current_members = | past_members = }} Honorata Skarbek (born 23 December 1992 in Zgorzelec) known as Honey is a Polish singer-songwriter and blogger. Career Her debut album, Honey released ... in Europe, mainly in Romania. Discography Albums * Honey Singles * Sabotage Own Eurovision Song Contest OESC 16 As it was decided to give ... first time Poland failed to qualify. External links * Facebook page * Twitter Category:OESC 16 entrants Category:OESC artists of Poland Songs To create a page for a song which participated or will participate in the contest, you should firstly put the infobox for the song and add details (edition, singer, country, next and previous entry). It is not required to add detailed information for the song but it's suggested that you add a short text. Also make sure the article is named right. Never capitalize each word. See the example below. "Sabotage" is a song by Polish singer Honey. It was internally selected ... disqualification in the 7th edition. Category:OESC 16 songs Category:OESC songs of Poland National selections To create a page for a upcoming or past national selection you should add the infobox with details. Just make sure you create separated articles for the editions. It is required to add a short or long text about the selection. Also, write a text about each edition. You can also add a table with the winners of each edition. See the example below. Polska Piosenka (English: Polish song) is a music competition ... of the contest in the 12th edition. About The first edition was held for the 12th edition ... therefore became songs for the 5th edition. Editions 1st edition The first edition was held for ... for the contest until that edition. 2nd edition During the 12th edition, the second ... tied with the 15th place. 3rd edition In this edition sixteen ... making it Poland's second best result. 4th edition This edition was proposed to ... 11 May 2013 respectively. 5th edition In this edition there was only ... will be held for OESC #19. Winners See also * Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest External links * Polish OESC facebook group Category:Polska Piosenka Category:Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:National selections Editions To create a page for a upcoming or past national selection edition you should add the infobox with details. You have to create separated pages for the national selection and the editions of it. It is required to add information about the contest (for the quarter-finals, semi-finals and final). It is also required to write a short text about the edition (when it was held, number of entries, hosts, winner). When adding the entries in each show, create a table with the right information (draw, artist, song and result). You can also add a table with juries for the final but it's not required (click here for an example). See the example below. Polska Poisenka 1 was the first edition ... represent Poland in OESC #12. About The edition was held for ... contest until that edition. Final See also * Polska Piosenka * Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest 12 Category:Polska Piosenka Category:Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest Categories When creating articles you should add them into categories. For example if you create article for Honey, you should add her in the OESC 16 entrants category and in the OESC artists of Poland category. Then you have to add the OESC artists of Poland category into the Poland in Own Eurovision Song Contest category. Same goes for songs and spokespersons. Here is a list with some of the categories you should use: * National selections * OESC winners * Country in Own Eurovision Song Contest (example) * OESC artists of Country (example) * OESC songs of Country (example) * OESC spokespersons of Country (example) * OESC edition entrants (example) * OESC edition songs (example) * OESC edition spokespersons (example) * National selection name (example) * National selection name presenters (example) Category:Help